


Ten of Wands

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Seth and Kenny finally talk





	Ten of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> Due to previous events, I feel the need to point out that this is fiction. Nothing more. (But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams...)

**Ten of Wands: Reaching the end of a cycle after a period of struggle. Finally reaping rewards after investing a lot of hard work and effort**

 

The day starts with breakfast as a group, followed by a stop at some Vietnamese coffee shop Kenny’s obsessed with, and then they’re off to do the tourist thing with Kenny acting as their guide. Seth and Kenny are inseparable, which is fine with most of the group, and mildly concerning for Roman, Dean and Corey. They still aren’t entirely convinced.

Several hours and a million photos later, they end up in Rikugi-en Garden, which is their agreed-upon last stop, because everyone is getting tired and hungry. Kenny has wanted to get Seth alone all day. He needs to talk to him – but Seth has bodyguards, and he’s running out of chances. Finally, he decides to just go for it.

“Seth, can we go somewhere alone for a minute to talk?”

“You can talk to him here,” Corey points out. “You’ve been talking to him all day.”

“I’m aware of that, but I need to say some things that I’d just as soon not have out there for public consumption.”

Seth holds out his hand to Kenny. “Let’s go. We’ll be back in a few minutes,” he directs at the rest of them.

“Seth, are you sure this is a good idea?” Roman asks, concerned.

“Yes,” Seth replies simply.

“Guys, they’re grown adults,” Zack interjects. “Kenny’s not going to murder Seth.”

“They’ll be within yelling distance,” Finn adds. “And I know everybody means well, but we’ve gone from mothering Seth to smothering him, so can everybody please just give them some breathing room?”

“Fine.” Roman throws up his hands. “But if you’re not back in fifteen minutes, I’m coming to find you.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Seth shakes his head, but he’s smiling. Mama Bear Roman is unintentionally cute. “And I appreciate that you’re looking out for me, but I promise I’m okay.”

Roman nods his understanding, which is as close as Seth is going to get to his blessing right now. It’s good enough.

 

“Sorry about that,” Seth says as he and Kenny walk away from the group.

“It’s kind of adorable.”

“It’s also kind of annoying.”

Kenny laughs and drapes his arm around Seth’s shoulders. They walk until they come to an area under some trees that’s secluded enough so that nobody can eavesdrop. They sit on a small stone bench, turned so they’re facing each other.

“All right, now that we’ve lost the guards, what’s up?” Seth asks. Kenny’s fidgety and anxious, and Seth’s concerned.

“I’m not sure how to start,” Kenny confesses, and that’s when Seth notices his hands are trembling.

“Hey.” Seth takes Kenny’s hands in his own. “It’s me. There’s no reason to be nervous.”

Kenny nods slightly and forces himself to meet Seth’s eyes. “I wanted to talk to you alone because I owe you an apology.”

“You don’t,” Seth tells him gently. 

“Seth, please just listen to me, okay?” When Seth nods, Kenny continues. “I’m sorry that I left. I’m sorry for the way I left. I’m sorry for picking fights, but I thought it would be easier to go if you were mad at me… for the record, it wasn’t. I know I was obsessed… with Japan, with Ibushi, with… with coming here. And I knew that Japan wasn’t what you wanted, so I thought that by pushing you away, I was doing both of us a favor.”

“Kenny -”

“You were the best thing in my life. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Seth.”

“I forgave you a long time ago, Ty. I knew I had to let you go. If you hadn’t come here, you would have ended up resenting me and things would have ended even worse than they did.” Seth smiles and reaches up to stroke Kenny’s cheek. “I let you go because I love you. I couldn’t stand the idea of being the reason your spirit broke.”

“There hasn’t been a moment of my life since the day I met you that I haven’t loved you,” Kenny confesses. “I tried to convince myself that I could be with someone else, but it’s always been you.”

Seth nods. “Same here. I’ve tried, but…” he shrugs. “None of them were you.”

“Would you maybe be willing to give us another chance?”

“I told Finn that I didn’t think I could, because I didn’t think I’d survive losing you again.”

Kenny nods sadly, and Seth thinks he can see heartbreak in his eyes. When Kenny starts to speak again, Seth presses a finger to his lips to quiet him.

“That was a few months ago,” Seth clarifies. “Things have changed.”

Kenny lets go of the hand he’s still holding. “I won’t screw up again,” he promises. He reaches into his pocket for his wallet and pulls out the folded note that never leaves him. “Remember this?” He hands it to Seth, who unfolds it and reads.

“You…” Seth stops for a moment to choke down the lump in his throat and attempt to get himself under control. “You kept this…” There are tears in his eyes when he looks up.

“I’ve carried it with me since the minute I found it. I know it’s silly, but it always made me feel like I had a little part of you with me.”

Seth gives the paper back to him. “I’m willing to try again,” he says. “But I need for us to take things slowly. Please.”

“I think we both need to take things slowly.”

“I have one more condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to forgive yourself. Let yourself move past what happened, or there’s going to be this dark cloud hanging over us.”

“I can do that,” Kenny agrees. “Just give me some time.”

“I can do that,” Seth echoes, smiling. He leans closer, gently pulling Kenny in for a kiss. It feels like coming home, a soft, effervescent warmth flooding his body. Kenny melts into his arms, the same as always. Too soon, they pull apart, both aware that they need to be getting back. Seth holds on for a moment longer, unwilling to let go long enough to stand. “I love you,” he murmurs.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
